I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Pikashan61
Summary: A Christmas fic that's not too fluffy... If you like AAMRN, you'll enjoy this... Happy Holidays!
1. Misty?!

Hey Shanfans! Welcome to a new Christmas fic! You'll be getting part 2 next Friday, so enjoy!  
  
I'll Be Home For Christmas  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
The engine roar of the bus faded, until it disappeared completely. Misty stared   
  
down the hill, gathering her bearings. The town of Pallet stretched before her, lit up with the   
  
golden glow of light pouring from windows and the beautiful colors of Christmas lights   
  
twinkling brightly. She took a deep breath, and exhaled, watching her clouds of breath   
  
freezing in the air, and fading into nothingness. Should she have stayed home? Maybe it   
  
would have been better to call first, but she was here. Too late now, she reasoned. She   
  
shivered slightly. Well, if I stay out here any longer, I'm gonna freeze to death, she thought.   
  
She set the pile of presents she was carrying on the ground, and looked inside her   
  
backpack, checking on Togapi. The little egg slept soundly inside, cooing slightly as it   
  
breathed, in and out, in and out. Misty grinned. She put the pack back on, and stared down   
  
once again at Pallet. Would it snow? She hoped it would. It was always too warm in   
  
Cerulean for snow, even on the coldest Christmas day. Ash had once told her a couple of   
  
years ago that they usually got snow during winter, and almost always around Christmas   
  
time. The sixteen-year old water trainer sighed. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow... She   
  
whispered under her breath. With that, she picked up the packages, humming, and started   
  
down the hill toward town.  
  
  
Misty stopped and stood, watching the Ketchem house. It was festively decorated,   
  
with colored lights hanging on trees and from the eves. At a few places the lights were a bit   
  
uneven, which made her smile. Ash and his pokemon had probably put them up earlier,   
  
and Misty almost giggled when she thought of Ash trying to balance on Bulbasaur's vines,   
  
or fly up on Charizard, probably almost killing himself in the process. He was like that. Too   
  
determined for his own good. Misty liked the way the lights looked. It was almost if she   
  
could see Ash smiling at her through them. She shivered again. Jeez, it was cold. Freezing,   
  
she thought. She looked up at the starless sky. If it snows, I'm, gonna have to get some   
  
warmer clothes. She walked around to the front of the house, where she had a good view   
  
of the inside through the patio doors. It was well lit and well decorated inside the living room,   
  
and an untrimmed Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner, waiting to be covered with   
  
twinkling lights and ornaments. She sighed, and strolled up the walk. Taking a deep breath,   
  
she rang the doorbell.  
  
  
PIKACHU! THE COOKIES ARE BURNING! The Ketchem's kitchen could have   
  
mistaken for a war zone. Cookie dough was covering a fair amount of bowls, spoons and   
  
other utensils, and a thin layer of white flour was all over everything, including Ash and   
  
Pikachu, who were trying desperately to make Christmas cookies. It had seemed like a   
  
good idea at the time. Ms. Ketchem had gone on a overnight shopping trip to Celedon   
  
City, and was going to be back the next afternoon, leaving the teen and his pokemon to   
  
fend for themselves. Both Pikachu and Ash had been sitting, bored, watching a tenth   
  
showing of Frosty the Snowman, when Ash had suggested that they both try to make   
  
cookies. Pikachu, being of sound mind, had initially protested. Pika pika pi pikachu! Chu pi   
  
pika pika pikachu! [Are you kidding! If we set the house on fire, your mom will kill us!] But   
  
the promise of some of them being coated with ketchup icing had convinced the pokemon.   
  
How hard can a few sugar cookies be? Ash had said. Now, a mere thirty minutes later, the   
  
kitchen was a mess, and Ash was taking the first batch out of the oven. They hadn't burned,   
  
but another minute, the poor cookies would have been beyond saving. Ash sighed with   
  
relief, and set the pan on the counter. He grabbed the second pan full of unbaked cookies   
  
and slid them into the oven, walked over to where Pikachu was and sat down on the floor   
  
next to him. Pi pikapi? Pikachu pika chu chu. [See, Ash? I told you we shouldn't have   
  
baked the stupid cookies.] Ash grinned at his friend. Betcha won't be saying that when   
  
you're chowing down on your half of them. Pikachu smiled, and was about to comment   
  
when... Ding dong! Ash frowned. He looked at Pikachu, who shrugged. He shrugged   
  
back, and got up, walking toward the door. When he swung it open, he was greeted by a   
  
large stack of presents with legs. He began to say, before a red-haired head   
  
peeked out from behind them. His dismay turned almost instantly to shock.   
  
She pushed her way inside. It's freezing out there! She set down her pile of   
  
presents and stood, arms crossed, staring at him. Smiling. Why in heck are you covered in   
  
flour? He suddenly lit up, realizing what was going on. Misty was here, standing in front of   
  
him. Suddenly, he felt amazing happy. Er... a little accident with some cookies, He   
  
commented with a grin. She rolled her eyes. You never could cook. His eyes narrowed.   
  
I'll have you know that those cookies came out good! Misty lifted an eyebrow.   
  
Then, staring at each other, smiling, they both cracked up. Misty practically leapt into Ash's   
  
arms, giving him a monstrous bear hug. Ash was still grinning at her when they released.   
  
What are you doing here, anyway? She shrugged. I wanted to spend Christmas with ya,   
  
Mr. Pokemon Master. My sisters were being their usual pleasant selves, and I thought,   
  
Christmas would be so much more fun if I was in Pallet with Ash and Pikachu... She   
  
paused. Speaking of that, where is Pikachu? Ash shook his head. Probably icing all of the   
  
cookies with that ketchup icing of his... They walked into the kitchen where, indeed, a white   
  
smudged Pikachu was icing a sixth cookie. Pikachu! [Misty!] Hey Pikapal! Pikachu ran up   
  
and jumped into her arms for a hug. Then, she looked around at the kitchen.Gosh, what   
  
happened here? Was there an explosion? Were you hurt? Ash rolled his eyes. Thanks   
  
for those stirring words of encouragement, Mist. She grinned. Ooo...sarcasm! You're   
  
learning! She looked at Pikachu. Been teaching him, right? Pikachu chuckled, and nodded.   
  
She looked around again. I'm surprised that your mom let you do this to her kitchen. Ash   
  
shrugged. She and Mimie are in Celedon, shopping. They're coming back tomorrow.   
  
Misty nodded. She was quiet for a moment, and then said tentatively, It's okay if I stay,   
  
right? Ash smiled. Duh! Of course! What kinda best friend would I be if I said you   
  
couldn't? Misty lit up and was about to comment when she smelled something... Hey,   
  
Ash? Do you smell something burning? Ash's eyes grew wide. THE COOKIES!  
  
  
Misty yawned, and collapsed on the couch, flipping on the TV. Ash flopped down   
  
beside her. They had just cleaned up the kitchen, which was completely exhausting. Togapi   
  
and Pikachu were both sleeping soundly upstairs, their tummies filled with the unburnt batch   
  
of cookies. Hey it didn't take that long to clean up, right? Ash remarked, watching as Misty   
  
channel surfed. And the cookies weren't burned, just extra crispy. Misty added good-  
  
naturedly, settling on the Pokemon Battle Network (PBN), where two Jynxs were facing off.   
  
Misty was sure she had seen this one before. The one on the right is gonna win with a   
  
Lovely Kiss attack, and then a Double Slap, she commented. Ash nodded. Yeah.   
  
You've seen this one too, huh? She sighed. They only show reruns at night. They both   
  
watched with interest as Misty's prediction came true, and the winning Jynx raised it's arms   
  
in triumph. That left trainer should work on training his Jynx to resist native attacks. You   
  
know, like Lovely Kiss... Misty watched him move his hands as he spoke. He has really   
  
nice hands, she thought. How come she hadn't noticed before? Those dumb gloves, Misty   
  
realized. She smiled in spite of herself. She was growing a bit drowsy. It had been a long   
  
day, why shouldn't she be drowsy? ...and he should probably teach it some more psychic   
  
attacks, take full advantage of Jynx's abilities. Misty? Misty shook herself awake.   
  
Ash grinned. You were almost out there for a minute. She yawned. It was a long bus   
  
ride. So sue me. She got up and stretched. I'm going to bed. Night Ash. She smiled at   
  
him, and he smiled back. 'Night Mist.  
  
  
Misty laid in the guest room bed for the first time in her entire life. This had always   
  
been Brock's room when the trio had stopped by during the journey, while she had slept in   
  
Ash's bed. It was a comfortable room, kinda simple, and it smelled really good, like soap.   
  
She breathed in deeply. It seemed like a normal friendship, didn't it? But it wasn't. She   
  
always felt a weird kind of tension when she was around him. Electricity... She shook her   
  
head, trying to clear it. Nope, it won't happen. Just enjoy the holiday, Misty, and stop   
  
thinking about... _that_. With that, she turned over, and fell quickly asleep.  
  
...to be continued...  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review, lol, and don't flame too bad. And if you haven't read my other fics, go read them! Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
©Pikashan61 2000, as are all my fics. Don't take!


	2. "Pika pikachu, pika." or "Very Mature, G...

Ha ha! For once in my life, I'm not late! Bwaha! Well, as much as I'd like to babble on about stuff, I'm going to shut up! After I tell you this: IAMCAG stands for International Association of Mallet Carrying Anime Girls. Just so you know.. ^_^  
  
I'll Be Home for Christmas  
By Pikashan61  
  
Ash yawned and stretched as he woke up. Remembering the events of last night,   
  
he collapsed on the bed again. She was here. No call, no warning. Somehow, it didn't really   
  
seem like something something Misty would do. Unlike him, Misty actually thought before   
  
she acted. Ash smiled as realized that Misty must have thought about this. The only reason   
  
she came was that she trusted Ash would let her stay. It made him feel good, that Misty   
  
trusted him like that. He sat up again, glancing at the window, and then doing a double take.   
  
Snow. Tons of it. Everywhere, all over everything. Blinking for a moment, he let out a   
  
whoop, slid down his ladder and raced down the hall toward Misty's room.   
  
  
Misty was having a dream. It was one of those weird dreams that probably,   
  
according to experts at universities, had a deeper meaning, but, if she remembered any   
  
of it when she woke up, she would have no idea what it meant. She was having a pleasant   
  
conversation with a pokeball when she felt a jolt. Groggily, she slowly opened her aqua-  
  
green eyes, and found herself staring straight into a pair of chestnut ones. It took her brain a   
  
moment to realize that the these eyes were only inches above hers, and the jolt she felt   
  
was Ash, jumping on top of her. That information was better then the strongest cup of   
  
coffee, and Misty instantly awake. Misty jumped back, and Ash, who had been   
  
kneeling on top of her, landing that way after taking a flying leap into her room, was   
  
practically thrown out off the bed. JEEZ! What the heck were you trying to do, Ketchem?!   
  
Scare me to death?! Misty could feel the hot blush that was covering her face, and she was   
  
almost mad at Ash for making these feelings come out. Heh, sorry Misty. I was trying to   
  
wake ya up. You're kinda a deep sleeper. She was breathing hard, embarrassed at her   
  
embarrassment. Never do that! Gosh, you're lucky I didn't have a heart attack or   
  
something... Jeez...Why are you waking me up, anyway?! Ash grinned. Look out the   
  
window. She still was annoyed, and she turned quickly to look out the guest room window.   
  
Her annoyance evaporated instantly. It...it snowed. He nodded. Misty turned   
  
back around, and locked eyes with Ash. They stared at each other for a moment, before   
  
Misty's face broke into a grin. Race you downstairs Mr. Pokemon Master! Before he could   
  
react, Misty leaped out of the bed. Ash was seconds behind her. Hey! No fair!  
  
  
Ash smiled as he watched her run out onto the untouched snowy landscape that had   
  
landed in front of his house. It was amazing, how one snowstorm during the night had   
  
changed the world into a wintery wonderland. He stared, as Misty collapsed on the white,   
  
untouched ground, her weight breaking the thin crust of ice that covered the powder. A   
  
bundled up Pikachu and Togapi scampered out from behind him to join her. Ash stood, and   
  
watched. He noticed that he felt different. Better, almost. It was like having Misty around...   
  
he stopped his thoughts short. No way, Ketchem, Ash added. Hey, Ash! Come help me   
  
up! Ash snapped to attention. Huh? Oh, right! He trotted out toward where she was   
  
laying in the snow. Misty was in the process of making a snow angel, and Pikachu was   
  
perched on her stomach, chatting happily with Togapi, who was trying to imitate it's mother   
  
in the snow next to her. He stood over her and smiled, as Pikachu transferred himself to   
  
Ash's shoulder. You can't get up yourself? She shook her head. Are you kidding? Then   
  
it's not perfect! He rolled his eyes. He said, offering his hand. She took it, and he   
  
pulled her up. They both stared at the completed snow angel. Misty said with a   
  
grin, as she bent down to pick up Togapi. Isn't it pretty, Togapi? Misty said, showing the   
  
little egg the shapes in the snow. Togapi clicked happily on seeing the two angels. Yeah,   
  
your mom's pro at making snow angels. She added. Suddenly... She felt   
  
something wet and cold hit her side. She turned quickly toward the direction where the   
  
snowball had come from, and saw Ash, already making another one. Ohhhh... you're   
  
gonna get it for that one, Ketchem! Misty growled. She set Togapi down, told him to stay   
  
out of trouble and keep near Uncle Pikachu, then barely avoided being hit by another   
  
snowball by diving into a snowdrift. She came up with ammo though, and Ash had to jump   
  
out of the way to avoid one of Misty's bullets. Ha! Missed me! The snowball battle had   
  
begun. They were both grinning almost evilly at each other, trying to protect themselves   
  
behind things like Ash's mailbox, and all the time pelting each other with snowballs and   
  
taunts. You couldn't hit the broad side of a mountain, Mist! HA! *SMACK* What do you   
  
call that, Mr. Pokemon Master? They were cracking up, trying to one up each other in this   
  
game of wits, but never quite succeeding. After all, they had been doing battle like this   
  
since they first met. None of the insults had any effect after all this time, which was all the   
  
more reason to use them. It was kinda nice to be that comfortable with someone. After   
  
awhile, both of them agreed that they might kill each other if they continued, and called a   
  
truce. It was then that Misty noticed it had begun to snow again. Hey, check this out! Ash   
  
said, jumping down into the snow and rolling onto his back. Misty followed suit, and then   
  
noticed what he was talking about. Woah. It's like we're going through space! Ash   
  
nodded. Isn't it great? She smiled. Misty paused for a moment, gathering her   
  
thoughts, and then sat up on her elbow to look at him. Hey Ash, thanks a lot for letting me   
  
stay here. He sat up too, facing her. My pleasure Mist. She grinned. No, really, you   
  
didn't have to, and... She was suddenly interrupted by, Ash? iMisty?/i On hearing this   
  
voice, both of them leapt up. Sure enough, there stood Mrs. Ketchem and Mimie,   
  
arms loaded with packages, looking very bewildered. Did I miss something? She asked,   
  
looking from Misty to Ash. Ash looked at Misty, who looked back at him. Um...   
  
Misty's staying here for Christmas, Mom. Mrs. Ketchem looked from one to the other once   
  
more, and her face broke into a smile. Really? That's wonderful! She can help decorate the   
  
tree tonight! Come on Mimie, let's get these presents into the house. Ash and Misty   
  
exchanged a before Ash commented, See? I told you! She rolled her eyes and   
  
bumped him. Did not. Now, let's find Togapi and Pikachu and go inside and get some   
  
food. I'm starving.   
  
Okay. Hey, and I did too!   
  
Did not!   
Did too!   
  
Pika pikachu pika (Very mature, guys.)   
  
  
  
  
Misty smiled as she walked downstairs and saw Ash already beginning to attempt   
  
to put up the tree's lights. Ash looked up from his work untangling the strands as she came   
  
down. Nice PJ's, Misty. She stuck her tongue out at him and looked down at what she   
  
was wearing. A IAMCAG Convention that she had found at thrift store and a pair of   
  
water pokemon boxers. Looked good to her. Where'd you get that shirt anyway? Bet it   
  
would give Brock shivers just looking at it. Ash added. She grinned. I've never had the   
  
pleasure of attending one myself. I got it at a thrift store. Just then, Mrs. Ketchem came in   
  
balancing a tray with three steaming cups of hot cocoa. Here you go, kids! She said,   
  
setting the tray down on the coffee table. Misty picked one up, and watched the twirling   
  
swirls on the top. Those swirls used to fascinate her when she was a kid. She would swish   
  
around her mug, watching the different shapes cut into the foam that rested on the   
  
chocolate. She smiled and took a quick sip, before collapsing on the couch to watch Ash try   
  
to untie a last few particularly stubborn knots. Wow Misty! Thanks for all your amazing   
  
help! She shrugged. I'm resting in preparation for the strenuous task of putting up   
  
ornaments. He lifted an eyebrow. Uh huh... She nodded. I think you, being the talented   
  
guy that you are, should handle this. Ash rolled his eyes and then smiled. Right...anyway,   
  
don't worry about it. I'm almost done anyway. He bent back down to finish untying the last   
  
few knots. Ash? Backing down in a argument? My, you have changed since we met. He   
  
looked up again. For the record, so have you. Misty was a little surprised at that. What do   
  
you mean? Well, for one thing... But once again, the heart-to-heart was interrupted by the   
  
appearance of Mrs. Ketchem. Sweety, are you almost done with the lights? We have to   
  
start showing off our ornaments to Misty! He nodded. Yeah Mom, just a few more   
  
minutes. He looked over at Misty. Just a few.  
  
  
Where's this one come from, Ash? He looked over at the porcelain pokeball and   
  
chuckled. Mom got that for me when I was 8. I thought it was so cool. Ms. Ketchem   
  
nodded as she hung up a little Santa figure in the tree. He carried it around everywhere.   
  
We could never keep it on the tree. Misty grinned. Now he plays with the real thing, right   
  
Ash? Ash got a silly look on his face and flexed. The six of them (including Pikachu, Mimie   
  
and Togapi) laughed. Pika pikachu pika pika pikachu chu. [This one is the best ornament.]   
  
Pikachu said, holding up a picture frame one with a photo of him wearing a Santa hat in it.   
  
Mrs. Ketchem was rummaging around in the box of ornaments and came up with another   
  
one like it. I think this is the best one. She held it up for the group to see and the picture   
  
made Misty grin. Ash, Brock and her stared back, all making faces at the camera. Ash   
  
smiled. Misty nodded in agreement. Mrs. Ketchem smiled, almost knowingly,   
  
and delicately placed it among the branches.  
  
  
Alright! One...two...three! Ash hit the switch and the tree magically lit up, it's colored   
  
lights shining with a gentle glow. Wow... it's amazing! Misty whispered.   
  
Ash declared. You two did a wonderful job. She glanced at her watch. Well, it's getting   
  
late. Mimie, could you help me carry these cups into the kitchen? Mrs. Ketchem asked,   
  
beginning to pick up trash and mugs. Mime mime! The pokemon began to follow her and   
  
soon both of them were in the kitchen, washing and picking up things. Ash and Misty both   
  
collapsed on the couch next to each other, and began to wind down. Hey Ash? Misty   
  
asked quietly. He turned toward her his eyes half-closed. We had fun today,   
  
right? He grinned. Yeah, we did. They were both quiet for awhile. Ash added.   
  
He paused. It was the best. Thanks for coming. It wouldn't have been the same   
  
without you. She smiled softly and stuck out her hand. Friends forever, promise? No   
  
matter what happens, you promise that you'll be there for me. He nodded and clasped   
  
her hand. You got it, Mist. They were silent again, and the overall effect of it was making   
  
her eyes droop. She barely noticed when her head droopily landed on Ash's shoulder. All   
  
she observed were the lights of the tree, blending together to form a soft colorful blur   
  
before they disappeared, as she drifted off into a deep sleep.\  
  
-To be continued...  
  
LOL, hope you liked it! Please read and review! Pokeshippers Rule! And Happy Holidays!   
  
© Pikashan61 2000. Don't take!  
  



	3. Twas the Day Before Christmas...

*Nat King Cole voice* Have yourself a merry little Christmas... Ho ho ho! Hey peeps! Hopefully, you'll love this part and appreciate part 4 when you read it on Christmas eve! Anyways, I'm going to shut up now! Enjoy!  
  
  
I'll Be Home for Christmas  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
Misty yawned, and snuggled deeper into the warm sleeping form beside her. She   
  
felt safe and protected where she was, even though, being half asleep, she couldn't quite   
  
place in her mind what this comfortable thing she was laying against was. She felt cozy, and   
  
at the moment, it felt too good to get rid of. So she slept on.  
  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of light snow falling   
  
softly outside the window. Wow... cool... He said with a grin. He felt something leaning   
  
against him, too big to be Pikachu, and turned his head to see what it was. He nearly   
  
gasped. Misty was right there, leaning on him, sleeping soundly. The events of last night   
  
quickly blew through his head. We must have fallen asleep, Ash thought to himself. He   
  
looked at the quilt that was covering them, and it occurred to him that his mom must have put   
  
it on top of them after they fell asleep. Which meant... Ash frowned. What would his mom   
  
say? What would happen when Misty woke up and found herself in extremely close   
  
quarters with him? Well, he thought, I can't just stay here thinking all day. He got up, slowly   
  
and carefully, and managed to get off the couch without waking Misty. There, he thought as   
  
he covered her. With that, he smiled and trotted upstairs.   
  
  
Ash brushed furiously at his teeth. Am I making way too big a thing out of this? He   
  
thought, I mean, it's not like we meant to do that. It was simple exhaustion, that's all. He   
  
quickly spit and brushed again. The thing that was bothering him most at the moment was   
  
how much he enjoyed it. This wasn't like Misty grabbing him for and then   
  
jumping away, or them holding hands to keep from getting separated. There was definitely   
  
snuggling going on, and it bugged him that he felt so amazingly perfect when Misty was   
  
near him, touching him, anything. She was his weakness, and in a friendship where it was sin   
  
to show weakness, this wasn't good. We were tired. We fell asleep. No... big... deal... He   
  
spit again. She probably doesn't even know it happened. Nothing is gonna change.   
  
Nothing.  
  
  
When he came down, dressed and showered, Misty was sitting on the couch   
  
flipping through channels. Merry Christmas Eve morning, Ash. She said with a smile. He   
  
studied her a moment, praying that she had no idea what she had slept against last night.   
  
Or, half-praying. Deep down, he kinda wished she would mention it, because then they   
  
could discuss it. Maybe, she had felt the same as he did. Morning Mist. She continued to   
  
change the channel, barely seeing what came on. She talked to him while she stared. I hate   
  
mornings. I mean, you're sleeping, having these wonderful dreams... She paused for a   
  
moment and blushed, which Ash thought was kinda weird, but she recovered rather quickly   
  
and continued. ...and then, BOOM! You're awake, then the only logical thing to do is to   
  
watch TV, but nothing worth watching is ever on in the mornings. Misty flipped off the TV,   
  
stretching and yawning. Shower time. With that, she trotted up the stairs, leaving a   
  
stunned Ash at the bottom. Nothing. Not even a mention of it. He had been expecting he   
  
to ask or say something about the night before. Pikachu came in and jumped onto his   
  
shoulder while he thought. Pikapi? (Ash?) He looked at the electric mouse, and smiled.   
  
Girls are hard to figure out, Pika-pal. Pikachu rolled his eyes. Pika chu chu pikachu pika.   
  
(Amen to that.)  
  
  
Misty called as she looked around the living room. She was about to check   
  
the kitchen when she noticed a note sitting on the coffee table:  
  
I took Togapi and Pikachu shopping. We had some last presents to buy. See ya when I get back. -Ash  
  
Shopping? Without me? She said with a grin. She yawned and, picking up an old issue   
  
of Trainer Talk, went to the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchem was sitting on the floor, finishing up the   
  
wrapping of the last of her gifts with Mimie. Good morning, Misty! She said with a smile.   
  
Morning Mrs. Ketchem. Misty replied, settling down in a chair to read the magazine.   
  
Sleep good last night? Mrs. Ketchem causally asked, trying to make herself seem   
  
unimposing, and not really interested. Misty looked up from the magazine,   
  
...yeah. You guys have a really comfy couch. Mrs. Ketchem was quite surprised. Surely   
  
she knew... Yes, I guess we do. She went back to her wrapping. There was comfortable   
  
silence for awhile, until... Misty? Do you mind if I ask you a question? Misty looked up   
  
again and smiled. Of course not. Mrs. Ketchem paused. Why did you decide to   
  
come all the way here for Christmas? Didn't you want to spend it with your family? Misty   
  
looked down at her hands, embarrassed, and blushed. I...I guess... I am spending it with   
  
my family. Mrs. Ketchem looked confused, and Misty couldn't say that she blamed her.   
  
Misty herself wasn't sure what she meant by it. She tried to work it out in her head, and tell   
  
Ash's mom at the same time. Your... your family's where your heart is, I suppose. My   
  
heart's always been with Ash... I dunno... I just feel so... She struggled for the right word.   
  
...alive when I'm with him! It's amazing... he's more family then anyone I call family back in   
  
Cerulean... he and Pikachu. She was lost in her own thoughts, a sideways smile on her   
  
face. I guess it is kinda weird... I mean, he's my best friend, and yet... She paused, and   
  
her voice dropped to a virtual whisper. They always say that you're not supposed to fall   
  
for your best friend... Suddenly she looked up, like she was just realizing what she was   
  
saying and, more importantly, who she was saying it to. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... Mrs.   
  
Ketchem quickly interrupted her, a grin teasing the sides of her lips. You have a crush on   
  
Ash? Misty looked horrified. A crush?! Are you kidding?! I don't get crushes on people...   
  
that's for schoolgirls that have too much time on their hands and decide that they need to   
  
spend that time obsessing over someone that they hardly know! She sounded panicked.   
  
Almost scared. Not a crush! I know him too well! I've fought with him, seen him laugh, seen   
  
him cry, saved his life... It isn't that simple! I mean...it just isn't!   
  
Misty! Calm down! Again, Mrs. Ketchem was interrupting. Poor Misty looked like she was   
  
about to cry. It really is okay to like someone like that. You don't have to defend yourself.   
  
Misty shook her head like it ached. You don't understand. I mean, this is Ash that we're   
  
discussing here. If it was anyone else... anyone, it would be different. Everything would be   
  
different. Instead, this is the person that I know better then I know myself, and you can't fall in   
  
love with... She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Oh my gosh! I didn't just   
  
say that! Not out loud! I CAN'T BE 16 AND IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!! Misty   
  
cried. Mrs. Ketchem looked stunned, and reached for her's hand to comfort her. It was her   
  
gentle hand on Misty's that finally settled her down. Misty was breathing hard, thoughts   
  
racing through her head. It's okay, Misty... it's okay. Mrs. Ketchem said, trying desperately   
  
to calm her down. Misty was taking deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling, trying to relax.   
  
Please, you can't tell Ash about this. It would change everything. Mrs. Ketchem frowned.   
  
Is that such a bad thing? She asked gently. Misty thought about that for a moment. If I   
  
acted on these feelings, I'd risk losing him... and I don't think I have the courage to take that   
  
risk.  
  
  
What about this one Pikachu? The electric mouse shook his head. Ash was   
  
frustrated. He wasn't good at this jewelry stuff. As you may have guessed, Ash was   
  
searching for another present for Misty, to accent the Poliwag stuffed animal that lay   
  
wrapped under the tree. A muzak version of Jingle Bells began to play over the noise of   
  
the department store, and that was enough to put the poor guy over the edge. Jeez,   
  
Pikachu, who am I kidding? I can't do this! Pikachu raised an eyebrow. Pikapi, pika pika chu   
  
pi chu chu. (Ash, we've only been here for a half an hour.) Togapi cooed. What's   
  
your point buddy? Pikachu rolled his eyes. Pika pika pikachu pika chu. Pi pi. (It may take a   
  
little longer then 30 minutes to pick out the prefect necklace.' Sorry.) Ash sighed and   
  
looked around for somebody who could at least show him where to look. As luck would   
  
have it though, a young woman wearing a store uniform walked by them at that very   
  
moment. Ash practically leaped to her side. Excuse me Miss! Could you help me? The   
  
woman smiled. Of course I can. What do you need? Ash sighed with relief. Maybe they   
  
would get out of there fast after all. We're trying to pick out...   
  
Wait, let me guess! A present for your girlfriend! That came so unexpectedly to the trio   
  
that Pikachu burst out laughing and almost fell off Ash's shoulder. Ash looked a little   
  
confused, and tried desperately to explain. NO! I mean... uh, she's a girl, and she's a friend,   
  
but she's not...well, not in that... I mean...Wa! The girl nodded. I understand. What does   
  
she like? Ash thought for a moment. Water pokemon... eating... mallets... the water in   
  
general, I guess. She smiled. Well, we do have some water pokemon pendants over   
  
here... She led Ash over to another set of counters and showed him the pendants.   
  
Immediately, Ash saw the perfect one. Could...could I see that one? It was simple and   
  
small, no bigger then Ash's thumbnail, but it really was pretty. It was a small tentacruel, with   
  
tiny rubies where it's jewels of the sea would be. Misty would love it. How much is it?   
  
Ash said, looking hopefully up at the woman. She grinned. Well, how much do you have?   
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out 25 G. She nodded. That's how much it is. The   
  
sixteen year old boy's eyes lit up. Really?! Wow! I'll take it! Misty's gonna love it! The   
  
woman wrapped it for him, and watched as he ran out of the store, practically leaping. She   
  
looked down at the 55 G price tag and smiled. Merry Christmas kid. I hope Misty adores   
  
it.  
  
  
Wow Mom! This looks great! Delicious, Mrs. Ketchem! Pika pika! (Yummy!)   
  
Mrs. Ketchem blushed as she and Mr. Mime brought in the last part of the   
  
Christmas Eve feast. Thanks, you guys. She slid into her seat and raised a glass. A toast!   
  
To health, to heart... she paused. ...and to family. Misty grinned, and so did Ash. They all   
  
clinked glasses, began to talk excitedly and dug in.  
  
  
Ugg... I feel like a bloated ekans. Hopefully I'll be able to move again by next   
  
Christmas. Ash said, sprawled out on the couch. I would probably say something mean   
  
any other time, but I can't move either. Misty groaned, sitting on the floor with her back   
  
against the couch. Your mom can sure cook, Ash. He nodded, and propped himself up.   
  
Yeah, no kidding. Ash slid down next to Misty on the floor, and smiled at her. She smiled   
  
too. What time is it anyway? Misty asked. I think it's around nine or so. Santa's gonna   
  
pass up the house if we don't go to bed soon. Misty laughed. You can go to bed. I can't   
  
move, remember? Ash nodded. I guess we'll have to sleep here, then. The two of them   
  
were silent, thoughts of Christmas swirling through their heads. It sure is pretty, isn't it. Ash   
  
said, staring at the tree. Misty nodded. It was too. The tree was a mishmash of colors, and it   
  
was a strangely magical effect. I think this is the most beautiful tree I've ever had at   
  
Christmas. Misty added. Neither of them quite realized how close they were to each other,   
  
or how they were almost leaning on one another. It didn't feel out of the ordinary. It was too   
  
comfortable, too right. Simple fate must have been at work, because they both turned their   
  
heads toward each other at the same time, and realized that their faces were inches apart. It   
  
only seemed natural at that point to get them a little closer then that... Kids! It's time to call it   
  
a night... The reaction of the two teens was like a bolt of lightning. They jumped away from   
  
each other, the euphoric spell broken. Ash's eyes were wide, and so were Misty's. Uh..   
  
uh... Misty stammered, not quite sure what to do. A tinny little voice kept repeating over   
  
and over again in her head, You almost kissed Ash! You almost kissed Ash! They both   
  
looked panicked and half-afraid, staring at each other, wide-eyed. Misty said hastily,   
  
Goodnight! See ya tomorrow! With agility that would put Pikachu's attack to shame, she   
  
ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and leaving a stunned Ash behind.  
  
-To be continued!  
  
Tingling with anticipation, right? Lol, you know the drill, please review! Pokeshippers Rule, and Merry Christmas!  
  
  
©Pikashan61 2000, Don't take!


	4. Right Back At Ya, Mist...

Ha! You didn't think I'd get ti out in time, did ya? Well, I did! So HA! Merry Christmas, amigos! Enjoy! Oh yes, and the fluff meter goes into full in this chapter, I'm ashamed to say. Heh...  
  
I'll Be Home For Christmas  
By Pikashan61   
  
  
Misty turned over and covered her head with a pillow, in a desperate attempt to   
  
stop that little annoying voice in her head. You almost kissed Ash, you almost kissed   
  
Ash... It felt like an irritating little chipmunk had decided to mutter that phrase over and over   
  
again in her ear. If it kept up, there would be no sleep for Misty that night. Finally, she was   
  
getting rather fed up, and growled, YES! I know what happened! Jeez... The poor girl sat   
  
up and put her head in her hands. She was sitting that way when she heard the door open,   
  
and looked up to see Pikachu coming in carrying his pillow. Hey Pikachu... Misty said with   
  
a sad smile. Pika! Pika pikachu pika! Chu chu pika pika! (Jeez! You're awake too! What is   
  
with everyone!?) The pokemon said, throwing up his paws in exasperation. Misty looked   
  
at him, perplexed. What do you mean? Pikachu rolled his eyes. Pikapi pika chu pi pi chu   
  
pika! (Ash keeps muttering something, but he won't tell me what's wrong! He seems really   
  
worried about something...) Misty smiled then, for real. He's worried? She paused, and   
  
then added, What was he saying? Pikachu grinned. Pik pikachu pika pika. Pika? Pikachu   
  
pi pi? (Something about you, it sounded like. Why? Do you know what happened?) Her   
  
smile disappeared and she sighed. We...we almost kissed. Pikachu's ears shot up.   
  
PIKA?! Pikachu? (WHAT!? For real?) Misty almost smiled again. It certainly felt real.   
  
Amazingly real... Pikachu frowned. So that was it. He looked at the Misty's sad face, and   
  
thought about Ash, and how worried he had looked and sounded. They were afraid of   
  
losing each other, he knew it. And the electric pokemon knew what he had to do. Pikachu?   
  
Pika pika Pikapi. Pi pika chu chu pikachu pi pi. Pika? (Misty? Please go talk to Ash. If you   
  
do, everything will be all right again, I know it. Please?) She stared at him, desperately   
  
wishing that were the case. It's all changed, Pikachu. She whispered in a choked voice.   
  
Only a few seconds, and suddenly, everything is different. Pikachu nodded. Pika. Pi   
  
pikachu, pika pi pika chu. Pika chu, pi pika Pikapi pi pika Pikachu, pi pika pikachu pi chu chu.   
  
Pi pika pikachu. (Maybe. Maybe things have changed, but it's not over. No matter what,   
  
he's still Ash, and you're still Misty, and you two aren't complete unless you're together. It's   
  
always been that way.) Misty sat for a moment, thinking about what Pikachu said. Then she   
  
smiled. Thanks Pika-pal. With that, she got out of bed and went down the hall towards   
  
Ash's room.   
  
  
Ash sat on his bunk, not even trying to go to sleep. All he could think about was all   
  
the fun he had with Misty in the past six years. Now, who knew what would happen in the   
  
next six? Great Christmas gift, Ketchem, he said to himself. You don't even know if she'll   
  
talk to you in the morning... his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his door   
  
opening. The person who came into his room surprised him. Misty stepped in, and looked   
  
up at him, smiling sheepishly. Without saying anything, she climbed up to the bunk and sat,   
  
cross legged, across from Ash. They looked at each other for a moment., before Misty   
  
began to speak. You know why I came here for Christmas? Ash didn't say anything, but   
  
Misty wasn't expecting him to, either. Because I wanted to be with you. Because you're   
  
the best friend I've ever had. Pikachu was just talking to me, and I realized something. I   
  
wanted to come home for Christmas. But home isn't a place. It's a feeling. Home is   
  
where...where you are. She blushed and looked down at the sheets of his bed. I don't   
  
know what's gonna happen Ash. Down there, I wanted to kiss you, so so bad. She looked   
  
up again at him. Ash just stared back, an understanding look on his face. Misty continued.   
  
But I don't want to lose you, and... if there ever is an us' I don't want it to eliminate... She   
  
took his hand and smiled at him. ...us. Ash and Misty, friends forever. That's more important   
  
then anything to me. Ash looked at her, obviously thinking about what she said. Then, he   
  
leaned forward and gently kissed her. It's amazing when kisses can convey. Just the   
  
meeting of lips, it can be so amazing. The kiss only lasted a moment, but there was so   
  
much love in it that both of them instantly knew that it was going to be alright. You'll always   
  
be my best friend, Mist. Ash said with a smile. It doesn't matter what happen's, I'll always   
  
be there She grinned. I guess so. Ash looked concerned for a moment then. So, we're   
  
okay, right? She nodded and slipped her arms around him for a hug. Always. Merry   
  
Christmas, Ash. He sighed. Merry Christmas Misty.  
  
  
PIKA! Pikachu pika pika! (WOW! Thanks Misty!) Pikachu yelled as he excitedly   
  
opened up his Christmas present, a popular book 101 Ways to Cook With Ketchup.   
  
Hey, cool! Thanks Mom! Ash said, looking excitedly at the his new video, Training with   
  
the Elite Four.  
  
How cute! Misty cried, as opened the Poliwag stuffie. Thank you Ash! She yelled, trying   
  
to hug both the Poliwag and Ash at the same time.   
  
Order had once again been restored to the Ketchem household, and the group was   
  
thoroughly enjoying the morning. And it was a Merry Christmas, and they, well, they were a   
  
family, having a merry time.  
  
  
Hey Misty? Ash said,approaching Misty after the excitement of the morning had   
  
died down, and almost everyone, pokemon and human, in the house was napping. Yeah   
  
Ash? Misty answered, looking up from her new book, Water Types and Electric Types:   
  
They Can Get Along (a gift from Pikachu). He smiled, feeling kind of embarrassed. Um...I   
  
have this other present for you. I didn't want to give it to you this morning, ya know,   
  
because so much was going on... anyway... He took a small package out from behind his   
  
back, and handed it to her. Merry Christmas. Misty smiled. Oh Ash... He blushed and   
  
grinned. She took it and carefully opened the little present. Oh my gosh... She whispered,   
  
staring at the tiny pendant. It's just a little something... I guess. Ash said. Misty looked up   
  
at him like she was about to cry. Thank you so much... She murmured. He shrugged and   
  
continued to grin. What are friends for, right? Misty smiled too. Well , for a start... She   
  
stood up and grabbed him in huge hug. ...they're pretty good for hugging. Ash laughed.   
  
Guess so. She grinned. Love ya, buddy. Ash grinned too. Right back at ya. Merry   
  
Christmas.  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this fic has been a little bit more rushed then usual. BTW- The sales lady was showing the kind of holiday kindness that I wish more people would show during the holiday season. She has no hidden agenda! Anyway, because this fic is more rushed, there isn't many peeps I want to thank. BigMistyFan for nagging me (yes, this was a good thing), Misty_AAML for putting up with my long posts, all my pals at AAML ( I love you guys!) and everyone who takes the time to read and give me feedback on my fics. Thanks, and Merry Christmas! Pokeshippers Rule!


End file.
